


Together Again

by Eiffel_Stalker



Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiffel_Stalker/pseuds/Eiffel_Stalker
Summary: The story begins with a child of prophecy meets a child of not.It ends over a millennia later, after trials and battles and death, after waiting and searching and yearning, after everything the no-longer children have been through.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blank Slate 2.0





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dragonwings_703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings_703/pseuds/dragonwings_703) in the [Up4Grabs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs) collection. 



* * *

_**“Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.”** _

* * *

  
  


The last of his memories are of death—death of his own, death of his comrades. War and death are among the last he remembers, but nothing yells louder than the memory of the death of Patroclus.

_(He remembers the agony, the rage, the pain. He remembers the crushing grief, when Antilochus came to him bearing the news. Nothing is more vivid than seeing his heart pale and unmoving and undeserving of death.)_

Achilles can never forget.

* * *

Years. Centuries. Lifetimes. There is no certainty in how much longer the search will take, but his Patroclus is worth every drop of blood he sheds. 

_(He tore down an army for his heart; he'll tear down a thousand more if it meant they could be together again.)_

Achilles yearns to hold him once again. 

* * *

History passes around him. 

_(The rise and fall of kingdoms and civilisations. Rome. Wars upon wars upon wars upon wars. Yet, nothing. No hide nor hair of his Patroclus. Whereishewhyishenotherehowdoifind—)_

Achilles is tired. 

* * *

He comes across a man once every century. A man in an iron hat, old and cold and filled with all-consuming grief and responsibility. 

_(There was hope when he first saw the man in a different century. Surely, surely, this man can help him find his heart. Surely, a fellow immortal will have empathy.)_

Achilles no longer trusts he who answers to the name of Checkerface. 

* * *

Decades more slip away from him, but he will not concede to the punishment of gods long gone. 

_(His heart deserves the world, and it is doubtless that no one but he can grant what his heart deserves.)_

Achilles encounters the messenger god, or what has replaced him, once only. He aches to have only met the god then, when he may have found his heart before centuries have passed. 

* * *

He arrives in a land far from and his home; a land touched by the evolution of man more than the place he once fought for. 

_(He can feel him, hidden– no, not hidden. His heart is in the middle of the soul magic.)_

Achilles follows the surge of power. After all, he has kept his Patroclus waiting for much too long. 

* * *

He is different; violet hair where it was once dark, eyes of the same shade as his locks. Clothes a darker color, made of leather and chains and of the fashion the world now views as trouble.

_(Yet he is the same, with his tall, slim figure and the affection in his eyes when Achilles steps into view. His heart will always be the same.)_

Achilles thinks he is beautiful.

* * *

**_“…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad.”_ **

* * *

  
  


Once upon a time, a man awoke in a field with memories so scarce they might as well have not been. He does not know how long it has been, nor how he is where he is. 

The man takes a step, and a figure appears a ways from him, swathed in dark cloth and even darker shadows. He knows this man, but no name comes to mind. 

_"P--, we are at a time of one god and metal structures."_ The figure's–creature, god?–booming voice contradicts his soft, almost gentle tone. _"It is time you find your heart."_

The man has no time to react before he is pushed into a void that was once not there. 

* * *

He remembers nothing before his time at the circus. 

_(Glimpses of gold hair and broad shoulders–scarred hands oh so gentle with him and only him. His Ach—)_

Skull's greatest wish has always been to remember the one he once loved. 

* * *

It takes him thirty years—

_—circus and bikes and men in iron hats, rainbows and hitmen and pain, children and hiding and a future that never was, trials and competitions and deathdeathdeath yet he comes back because the god won't let him die—_

—but Patroclus meets his Achilles once again. 

* * *

_**"No one can hurry me down to Hades before my time, but if a man's hour is come, be he brave or be he coward, there is no escape for him when he has once been born."** _

* * *

The story begins with a child of prophecy meets a child of not.

It ends over a millennia later, after trials and battles and death, after waiting and searching and yearning, after everything the no-longer children have been through.

For the two once wide-eyed children, their story ends way most do not; Hades grants them passage to Elysium, to live their days making up for the millennia lost—finally, together again

* * *

**_“There is nothing alive more agonized than man of all that breathe and crawl across the earth.”_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If it confused you, the you should know that it's Achilles' POV in the beginning, after the first quote is Skull/Patroclus' POV, and narrator's POV after the second quote.


End file.
